dwozfandomcom-20200214-history
Deng Ai
Deng Ai (rōmaji: Tō Gai) is one of the generals who served Wei. He was famed for his ability to instantly analyze a battlefield for the best places to store grain and position troops. Deng Ai was discovered by Sima Yi and contributed to fighting Shu's northern campaigns led by Jiang Wei. His army is accredited to have caused Liu Shan's surrender. His character's height in Dynasty Warriors Online Z is 200 cm (6'7"). General Information while serving Deng Ai you will gain Military + 10 Damage + 10 Character Information 'Development' Deng Ai was created to be seen as a chiseled general of many years of experience. To emphasize his years on the battlefield, he was given a buff physique to toughen his body. The selective usage of metal for his outfit is to emphasize his role as the muscle power for Jin. Since his bandanna conceals his eyebrows, it makes it intentionally difficult to perceive his emotions. The producer believes it lets him be a taciturn and persuasive character. Deng Ai is meant to be a brash looking yet sincere character for Jin. 'Personality' Deng Ai is a Wei general who once acted as a minster in office. After witnessing Sima Yi's intellect, however, he decided to return to the battlefront and watch over the troops during the campaigns against Shu. He has a hobby of looking at maps and, to preserve their accuracy, he is cautious of the war changing the geography. His humbleness yet sharp wit makes him a valuable and trusted ally for the Sima family. Historical Information Originally from the county of Yi Yang, Deng Ai lost his father at a young age. As a consequence of this and the growing wars, he and his mother were forced to move from Ru Nan to Ying Chuan. Despite his lowly position and humble beginnings, Sima Yi recognized his talents and had him promoted within the upper levels of the Wei administration. His contributions in agricultural development earned him the post of governor in Nan An. In 263, he took part in the war to conquer Shu Han with Zhong Hui. Jiang Wei fended them off somewhere south of Hanzhong. Deng Ai suggested to pass troops through Yinping but Zhong Hui rejected the idea. Deng Ai then carried out his own plan with his son Deng Zhong and troops and it turned out to be a great success. They eventually managed to enter Chengdu, and the Shu emperor Liu Shan surrendered. Jiang Wei, however, did not want the Kingdom of Shu to fall. He was determined that Zhong Hui wanted to rebel against Wei. They united, defamed Deng Ai, and ordered the officer Wei Guan to capture him. Jiang Wei's plan failed and the Army killed him and Zhong Hui. These soldiers tried to rescue Deng Ai, but Wei Guan feared that they might take vengeance on him so he and Tian Xu killed Deng Ai. Deng Ai, prior to his appointment, was often mocked for his stuttering problem, a fault which he used to his advantage in speaking with his superiors, who mostly regarded his curious stuttering as jokes or witty expressions. Quests Started by Deng Ai Destroy the Facility - 1 Player Quest Capture the Messenger - 1 Player Quest A Soldier Prizes Speed - 1 Player Quest Weapon Deng Ai Weapon of choice is the Drill Spear Dwoz Moveset This is the moveset used by by the geneal in DWOZ,player can acess this general moveset by using the specified general spirit. DA-Walk slowly while drilling forward. N String-Multiple hit with the lance that end with a knockback. C1-Drill to the ground staggering around the user. C2-Launh the enemy into air and drill them upward. C3-Stand on the lance and 360 swing kick around it. C4-Drill forward. C5-Hold Lance with both hand and swing around launching the target away. C6-Jump and land on the ground causing a small ground pound. Evo-Multiple jab that end with a wawe of energy around the user. JA-Right hit with the lance. JC-Slam to the ground with the lance. Musou-Throw a bomb forward and drill for a while after the bomb exploded.Deng Ai Dw7 1st musou. True Musou-Same above but with fire damage. Scenario Ending Category:Generals Category:Jin Kingdom